A Broken Heart
by Lady Venom2
Summary: When the love of Darkheart dies, can she bear to live without him?


Broken Heart  
  
By: Lady Venom  
  
Note: This is a story about how a person really can die of a broken heart. The time frame is set a few days after Dinobots death.  
  
Disclaimer: I hold no right over any of the Beast Wars characters. Darkstar belongs to me, as well as the plot. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I looked in the mirror and frowned, my tears slowly drying in dirty streaks on my face. Emotions bubbled up inside me, all trying to compete for my attention at once. Closing my  
  
eyes I tried to regain a rational thought.  
  
  
  
Dinobot!  
  
  
  
But could only see the dying eyes of my love instead. With a primal scream I punched the mirror shattering it. I looked at my bloody hand with a detached curiosity, unaware that the blood and pain was caused from the mirror.  
  
  
  
"No, don't go! Please, No!"  
  
  
  
I bent down to pick up the shards of glass, trying not to think.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry,"  
  
"NO, you promised you'd never leave me! You promised!"  
  
  
  
I looked down and realized that there was someone holding my  
  
bleeding hand, I followed the silver arm up to the owners' face. Silverbolts' concerned look sent my emotions on a tailspin again. And I started to cry.  
  
  
  
"Dinobot?" Shaking him, looking at him being taken away, "Why won't you help him! Someone please help him!" Primals pitying face.  
  
  
  
"M'lady, you must let Rhinox take a look at that," I snatched my hand back, looking at it again as if for the  
  
first time.  
  
  
  
"There's still hope! You're the leader! Why don't you help him!!" Voice going hoarse, why is that person screaming?  
  
  
  
I look at Silverbolt, unable to talk. I bend down to start picking up the mess someone made on our clean floor. Our? Who's us?  
  
  
  
Dinobot!  
  
  
  
I shake my head at the voice. So loud! It's not nice to shout, nope. The silver person takes my hands away from the mess again. But I motion frantically at the glass, it has to be cleaned for when he comes back!  
  
"Will you come with me please?"  
  
I move to clean again, turning my back on him.  
  
"Please forgive me miss,"  
  
I'm suddenly being picked up from behind. NO! Must clean the mess, he won't be happy if he see's me gone. I struggle but not long, my body is tired. Why am I so tired? What did I do?  
  
  
  
"Dinobot, you can't take them all  
  
on alone! Let me help!"  
  
  
  
Dinobot? Who's that? Where am I? I look around at the grey, metallic walls as I am being carried. Carried? Why am I being carried? Why are they all looking at me like that?  
  
  
  
"Megatron, please don't! Take me and leave him alone! I'm sorry I betrayed you, just please, don't kill him!" A face is looking at me in disgust. Why? What did I do? "Take you? Why my dear miss Star, what makes you think I want you?" Feelings, scared feelings, terrified feelings.  
  
  
  
"Set her down here, Darkstar? Can you hear me?" Who's Darkstar? I look around, I don't see anyone. Except for Rhinox.  
  
Wait, what's a Rhinox? There's the silver guy, I hope he cleaned up the mess before...before what?  
  
"Get her on the table, now! Her vital signs are dropping!" Being moved again, another scared face in my view, heheh, he has a gold brain...  
  
  
  
I'm leaning over Dinobot, trying to help him. He looks scared, why? What happened? I lean in and kiss his forehead whispering how much I love him  
  
  
  
Who is this Dinobot I keep hearing so much about? And why am I so tired?  
  
"She's slippin' inta a coma Rhinox!  
  
Do somethin'" The guy with a gold  
  
brain said. This Rhinox can't be very good if he can't stop this Darkstar from dying. I yawn, it's getting dark out and I need to recharge. Closing my eye's I drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Please don't leave me,"  
  
"I promise even in death we will not be kept apart."  
  
  
  
A bright light is blinding me, it's fading. Wow, who's the hunk in the striped outfit? Oh no, he's coming this way! I bow my head because it seems like the appropriate thing to do. I feel a taloned hand on my chin, and I look up and start crying.  
  
"What is wrong?" He asks concerned.  
  
"There's a mess on the floor, someone broke something!" I wail, I know he will not be happy.  
  
I look at him as he starts to laugh, not a growling laugh that I  
  
remember, but a large hearty bellowing laugh. I watch him confused and anxious. He slowly stops and puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close. I do not know how I know him, but I know him. And being in his arm feels right, so I follow him toward the light. It feels warm and calming, and suddenly, I forget why I was so scared.  
  
Rhinox shuts off the computer and turns around slowly. Looking at the motionless form of Darkstar, then up at the grim faces of the Maximals, and shakes his head.  
  
"I guess the loss of Dinobot was more than her mind could bare." Optimus sighed sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"She wasn't the Darkstar we remembered. She had changed; it was probably for the best. At least now her spark can rest in peace with Dinobots in the Matrix." Rhinox said despondently.  
  
" Yeah, uh, she...she was a good kid." Rattrap offered, lowering his head with remorse.  
  
Cheetor sniffled, "I'm still gonna miss her."  
  
Silverbolt, who had not known her for more than a few days felt a little left out from the memories. Knowing that, even though they had not spent an enormous amount of time  
  
together he would still miss her constant cheerful laughter. How she was the only one who could seem to make Dinobot less of a brooder, and make him more personable. Silently, Silverbolt turned and left the medical room, he had a mess of glass that needed attending too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This story as I had said in the console, was supposed to be love story. There wasn't suppose to be any deaths or.. whatever is happening to Darkstar. It was suppose to be a love story between an alive Dinobot and her. I had the idea to write this during a free class while listening to some song saying how we're perfect the way we are and not to change. I started writing and this came out. But I must give thanks to Spider Striker for this, while having him read The Right Kind of Wrong he told me to try a love story with someone else.I'm not quite sure he had this in mind though.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
